


Prepping For The Royal Wedding

by bruced09



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruced09/pseuds/bruced09
Summary: Robin and Coredlia are tasked with preparing the royal wedding by Chrom and Sumia respectively, Cordelia gets a little too into it...Written and Posted for Cordelia's birthday.





	Prepping For The Royal Wedding

To say the last several weeks had been stressful for Cordelia would be the understatement of a lifetime. Sumia had come to her roughly three months after Gangrel’s defeat in Plegia, asking if she could help plan her wedding, as the brunettes best friend, Cordelia agreed after only some minor convincing, and the promise of being maid-of-honor. After doing so Sumia told her that Robin would be Chrom’s best man, and that he’d be helping her plan.

Neither was prepared for planning a royal wedding…

“No no, Robin the table needs to be centered more!” The red haired Pegasus Knight groaned as she pushed the long, and very elaborately decorated, table mere centimeters to the right, earning a sigh from her partner-in-decorating.

“Cordelia, the wedding isn’t that far away, how about we focus on some of the larger issues first, then we can come and fret over all the small stuff?” The white haired tactician asked, putting his hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders, and gently pulling her away from one of the many tables where the guests would be sitting.

“Robin, with all due respect, this is a royal wedding, we can’t afford for it to be anything less than-”

“The professional decorators, the ones that you hired, came and set all this up Cordelia. It looks absolutely wonderful, even Lissa said she wouldn’t pull a prank in here because of how nice it looks.”

The woman looked at the tables and scowled, several were off center of the main table where Chrom, Sumia, and the rest of the royal family would be seated, and while she was eternally grateful to the decorators that had helped with the flowers, table clothes, several orders of custom curtains and banners until the redhead was satisfied, and days of manual labor that it took to just get everything into the hall and set up for the post-wedding party, she still didn’t think it was... perfect enough for the occasion.

“It will only-”

“Cordelia, you’ve moved the same table five times.”

A sigh left her lips, “I simply wish to make my friends wedding perfect, is that too much to ask Robin?”  
Robin let out a small laugh, “Cordelia, between the amount of flowers in this room, and the ice sculptures of hearts, not to mention all the food ordered, and the fact that every Shepard, and the Khan’s will be here, I’m fairly certain everyone will be thinking about how amazing this all is, and not worried about being a couple centimeters off center or Lissa trying not snort while listen to Chrom try and give a speech.” 

“You’re right,”

“Thank y-”

“I should go help train Lissa on keeping her laughter in check.”

“Cordelia?!”

By the time those words registered in the man's brain, the Pegasus Knight had already ran out of the hall, and was no doubt going to track down the blonde princess.

The following day was more of the same, with Cordelia freaking out over several small things, and with Robin attempting to calm her down.

“The caterers will be here soon Cordelia, and the wedding is in a week, take a deep breath, everything is fine.”

“Robin, I don’t believe you fully understand, we have a carpet here!”

“...I don’t believe I understand at all…”

“Sumia could trip as she walks!”

Robin sighed, “Sumia could trip over anything, Chrom will be with her to catch her. It would make more sense to be worried about her tripping on the way down the al-” The white haired tactician stopped himself, remembering what had happened last time he had made a comment that could worry the woman.

“Oh gods…”

“Cordelia…”

“How could I have overlooked that?!”

“Cordelia no, you can’t change the carpet leading to the altar! You wouldn’t have time to order one on this short notice anyway.”

The woman groaned, “It’s a royal wedding, I’m sure someone would be able-”

Robin cut her off again, putting his hands on her shoulders, and leading her out of the hall, and into the castle courtyard, where both took a seat on a bench near a fountain. Cordelia let out a long sigh, and looked at the man.

“I just… I don’t understand Robin…”

“Understand what?”

Cordelia sighed again, and looked away, “Well… I thought I’d be more… upset.”

Robin knew what the woman was talking about, most of the Shepherds knew the redhead was in love with Chrom, and to be honest, Robin was more than surprised himself when Cordelia had shown up and told him that she would be helping plan and decorate for the wedding between the man she loves and her best friend.

“I don’t really feel anything though… even seeing Chrom in his suit and everything, it didn’t make my heart race.” Cordelia took a deep breath, “Maybe I wasn’t ever really in love with him… I can’t even imagine myself in Sumia’s place. I’ve just been throwing myself into this as much as I can try and not think about it, but I just think… I think I don’t feel the same way about him as I did before.”

“Is… that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know…”

“Your birthday is tomorrow right?” 

Cordelia looked up at the man next to her, and saw a light pink dusting on his face, “O-Oh, yes, yes it is. How did you know?”

“I uh… I saw it in the roster.” Robin said, his cheeks turning a darker color, had Cordelia always looked as cute as she did right now? “How about we go celebrate with dinner? On me, obviously.”

The red head joined her white haired friend in blushing, and opened her mouth, “A-Are you asking me out?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

“W-Well… I…”

“I-It’s just a joke! I’d love to go with you.”

Robin nodded, and stood up, “Well then… I’ll see you tomorrow, we can go after we’re done working!”

Cordelia smiled, and watched the man walk away, talking to himself, and doing a small fist pump as he walked onto the streets of Ylisse.

“Maybe it's a good thing Chrom doesn't make my heart race anymore…”


End file.
